Ámbar carmesí
by Nana Terashima
Summary: Creía que toda mi vida sería igual, que nunca acabaría tomando mis propias decisiones, que nunca rompería mi solitario destino pero todo se desvaneció cuando mis ojos se posaron en los de él. Proyecto re-subido.
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO**

_Normalmente debería estar aterrada, gritando a todo pulmón o corriendo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero me era imposible._

_Todo lo que me rodeaba pareció desaparecer cuando pose mi mirada en lo que tenía en frente._

_Sé desde un principio que de no haber salido de casa a aquellas horas jamás hubiera ocurrido esto. También no me cabe duda de que no fue mera coincidencia nuestro encuentro y por último aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, yo misma le había invitado a buscarme._

_Mis acciones, mis pensamientos y por ultimo mi olor. _

_El olor de mi sangre, que agitada recorría cada milímetro de mis venas, aumentando mi adrenalina y mi desesperación. Todo en mí le llevaba a mi encuentro._

_Sea lo que sea que tuviera delante mío, sólo de algo puedo estar segura... no era humano._


	2. El baile

**EL BAILE**

Me vi reflejada en el gran espejo con retocados en roble que poseía mi cuarto; una chiquilla de un poco más de metro sesenta me devolvía una tímida sonrisa como si no supiera que hacía en aquel sitio, _probablemente se vería mejor en otro sitio_ me dije ladeando la cabeza. Su piel poseía un pequeño tostado y su cabello chocolate, levemente ondulado, caía con cierta gracia por sus hombros. Me observé durante unos segundos más y suspiré resignada: esa era yo quisiera o no, no había mucho que observar. Sólo esperar al tiempo pasar.

Hoy era mi cumpleaños decimosexto. No había cambiado demasiado en estos años; me llevaba analizando frente al espejo más de media hora y sólo había notado una leve pronunciación de la cadera, continuaba igual de plana y el cabello había crecido un poco. Seguía viendo a la niña que gustaba de correr y respirar el aire puro, la cual se sentía más a gusto entre los menores y compartía sus juegos como si un mundo diferente fuera. Pero algo nuevo ocurriría hoy, un cambio que para muchos significaba la muerte del mundo de mis sueños, dejaba de ser la niña de la casa y pasaba a ser presentada a sociedad como una dama más. En un par de horas se celebraría el gran baile de primavera y por justa casualidad mi cumpleaños. ¿Era necesaria tanta alegría por envejecer un año más?

_Envejecer_. La palabra resonó en mi mente como un gran eco, era uno de mis mayores miedos, la causa de todas mis angustias cuando se acercaba esta fecha y por supuesto el motivo por el cual detestaba tanto este día. Yo no quería, mejor dicho me rehusaba a _madurar_, a dejar mis sueños por un hombre y también me negaba a convertirme en lo que se consideraba una mujer de sociedad.

_"__Una dama nunca haría esto…tampoco aquello…recuerda nunca interrumpir a tus mayores y lo más importante de todo, nunca pero te digo NUNCA cuestiones las decisiones de tu padre."_

Las palabras de mi madre aparecieron automáticamente en mi mente con tan sólo pensar en lo que mi nueva edad atraería. Hice una mueca de disgusto e intenté despejar mis pensamientos moviendo la cabeza, ya era suficiente de pesares. Dirigí mi vista al vestido que descansaba impecable a los pies de mi cama y me propuse intentarlo. No era necesario que lo disfrutara, tampoco debía fingir mucho, no es que me costara hacerlo pero no me gustaba mentirle a mi hermana mayor y menos a mi madre. Ellas siempre se preocupaban un montón por mí. Incluso creo que no lo merecía pero siempre con una sonrisa y de buenas maneras me apoyaban, daban consejo y me protegían de mi padre. No creáis que es un monstruo ni nada de eso, no es su culpa ser como es; fue criado a la antigua, en una época donde era normal estar casada o por lo menos comprometida a mi edad y donde la mujer simplemente se dedicaba a cuidar de su familia.

No saben cuanto aborrezco haber nacido en este tiempo. Donde las mujeres tenemos un bajo, pero muy bajo porcentaje de libertad ¡ni trabajar podemos! Se supone que esto no debería molestarme pero yo lo encuentro lo más injusto del mundo. Por que si por mi fuera, en este preciso instante, no estaría preparándome para un baile. Estaría afuera, en algún lugar donde pudiera ayudar a los demás.

Pero existía una excepción, la actuación.

Este era mi mayor sueño, ser actriz. Desde pequeña había visto las obras de los adultos a escondidas y admiraba demasiado a aquellas figuras femeninas. _También amaba la ópera, o que hermosa forma de libertad era aquella_ solía pensar.

_El teatro_. Era un mundo sin preocupaciones, independiente y lo que más me agradaba de él, un mundo sin prejuicios por sexo. Cuando le comente a mi padre mi idea de ser actriz hace menos de unos meses casi pegó el grito en el cielo y me castigó hasta el día de hoy. Había creído que con eso apartaría mi determinación pero se equivocó, ahora era mayor. Sonreí ante la idea de realizar algún día el papel de Julieta Capuleto, uno de mis personajes favoritos sin razón alguna. Digo esto por que en sí el libro no me gustaba, la historia la encontraba demasiado trágica y sobreactuada pero por alguna razón que desconozco la admiraba; tal vez admiraba su determinación para contradecir a sus padres, su familia, a la sociedad por su amado Romeo o podría ser su capacidad de arriesgar su vida a cambio de sus sueños. Realmente no lo sabía, pero aún así, era un personaje muy importante para mí.

- Marianne, ¿ya estas lista?- preguntó mi hermana mayor desde el otro lado de mi puerta dando unos golpecitos a la vieja madera.

- Dame unos minutos, no me demoraré mucho. – Le respondí observando que todavía no había tomado ni el vestido. Tendría que apresurarme.

- Nada de eso- me pareció poder verla arrugando el entrecejo- ahora mismo ábreme, seguro que si te dejo a ti, seremos las últimas en llegar- sus palabras fueron directas y por más que quisiera reclamar tenía razón.

- ya voy, ya voy- suspiré resignada, hasta aquí llegaría mi privacidad del día- ¿Me puedes conceder por lo menos un minuto para descansar adecuadamente?

-No. – su respuesta fue corta y clara. Miré ceñuda la puerta que nos separaba y ya podía ver que se enojaba para gritarme- ¡Si no me abres ahora mismo llamaré a madre! ¡No estoy jugando Marianne! - ahí estaba, pobre de su pronto esposo, su paciencia podía ser muy poca y su carácter no era el más dulce que conocía claramente.

- tú no tienes remedio, Rachel- le abrí la puerta y me dirigí en busca de mis accesorios de baño.- ahora me esperas, debo tomar un baño…no tardo- me miró incrédula- te lo juro.

Así realice mi viaje a la habitación contigua y comencé a realizar la actividad que tenía propuesta. Era en estos momentos en los que me alegraba pertenecer a una familia de status medio sino tendría que soportar que las criadas me acompañaran a todos lados y juro que en ese momento hubiera enloquecido. Tal y como le había prometido no tarde demasiado, ya a los quince minutos aparecí por el marco de la puerta envuelta en una bata blanquecina y mi pelo tomado en una coleta simple.

- ¡Que milagro! Mi hermosa hermana seguía viva después de todo. –dijo con sarcasmo. Había veces que juraba que la mataría.- Muy bien, ahora yo me encargo de convertirte en la doncella más bella de todo el baile- sonrió y luego repuso- después de mí, obviamente.

- Hermana ¿Cuántas veces te tendré que decir que no me interesa ser la más bella? Me conformo con ser feliz y si padre me apoyará respecto al tema de la act-

- Quedamos en que lo dejarías- me cortó antes de poder terminar.

- Yo no he quedado en nada- hice un puchero y continué.- yo no renunciaré a mis sueños tan fácilmente ya deberías saberlo… sinceramente creía que TÚ me tendrías un poquito más de fe- la mire a los ojos para luego negar con la cabeza- pero parece que te sobrestime…

- Marianne Dawson, escúchame bien- se había parado y me sujetaba por los hombros- NUNCA repitas lo que acabas de decir ¿de acuerdo? – pareció dudar unos segundos pero no dejo que durara mucho- y menos en frente de nuestro padre ¿no crees que ya ha sufrido mucho con el hecho de que su hija menor sea una completa rebelde?

- Rachel…- la miré a los ojos y podía ver que sus palabras eran sinceras, me mordí el labio inferior intentando guardar todos mis reclamos- Vale, vale… pero no creas que lo olvidaré…

Pude ver como sus ojos se opacaban y me miraba con cierto recelo. Desde siempre había tenido la capacidad de conocer mejor a la gente con solo mirarla a los ojos, parecía como si desde siempre las conociera y hubieran compartido conmigo sus vidas. Era por eso que en los ojos de mi hermana podía ver todo lo que había sufrido; todo lo que había luchado ella por su verdadero amor, por su sueño y como había fracasado. Yo la conocía mejor que nuestra familia, que sus amigas y por supuesto que el hombre que pronto estaría unido a ella para siempre.

Mi hermana a sus 19 años era una persona amable y muy responsable; no le quedaba otra pensaba yo. Desde pequeña, ella siempre cuido de mí y de Jonathan, nuestro hermano menor. Siempre procuraba que nadie se metiera con nosotros y ayudaba a mi madre en lo que fuera, aun que eso le costara su entretención y felicidad. Supongo que por esto la respetaba tanto, más que mi hermana mayor, era mi mejor y única amiga, mi confidente y mi apoyo; nunca me atrevería a ocultarle algo, aun que ese algo fuera mi secreto más sagrado.

- ¿Te quedarás ahí sentada o me arreglo yo sola?- le dirigí una mirada de cariño mientras me acercaba al tocador y la veía sonreír.

- No creas que te librarías tan fácil…- se acercó a mi y comenzó a secar mi cabello- ya te lo dije antes, hoy es una noche muy especial para ti…. Ya verás que tengo la razón.

En ese momento nunca imagine cuanta razón tendría mi hermana, sólo me limite a devolverle una sonrisa y dejarme hacer. Odiaba que jugaran conmigo a la muñeca, que me peinaran, maquillaran y por último que me vistieran; pero al tratarse de la persona que más quería en el mundo no me molestaba ni un poco. Pasaron horas antes de que mi tortura personal acabara y me dejara respirar, no podía creer que hubiera pasado más de 4 horas preparándome y que todavía me mirará como si algo me faltara, al final pareció aburrirse de buscarlo y me dejo tranquila. Yo sabía por supuesto que era lo que ella buscaba, era una sola palabra y que toda adolescente poseía en exceso.

_Entusiasmo._ Una de las pocas emociones que no sabía como se sentían, de las pocas que creía que nunca llegaría a conocer y menos que pudiera llegar a entender. Una de las otras que nunca me había parado a pensar que llegaría a sentir era el _amor_, por favor no es que no crea en él y nada por el estilo. Simplemente no tengo permitido enamorarme por mi cuenta, si suena ridículo no es mi culpa pero por la condición social de mi familia _es_ necesario que yo me case con quien mis padres escojan y si por alguna suerte del destino –que lo dudo mucho- el hombre me llegara a gustar, no estaría segura de que él me correspondiera.

Faltaba no más de una hora para el _gran_ baile de primavera, el baile que Londres entera esperaba y que desde décadas se venía celebrando. Era el evento del año y todo el mundo hablaba de lo afortunada que era por nacer en estas fechas. Como si a mi me interesara en que día cayera mi cumpleaños, de algo podía estar segura, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Esperé sentada en la sala mientras observaba como mi madre se movía de un lado a otro tratando de controlar a mi hermanito y como mi hermana terminaba de arreglar los detalles de su peinado.

- ¿Están todas listas?- preguntó una voz ronca que yo identifique como la de mi padre.

- Si, cariño- mi madre lo besó en la mejilla y luego agachó la vista sumisa- Rachel y Marianne están preparadas y Jonathan se quedará con nuestra ama.

- ya veo…- nos miró a Rachel y a mí de hito en hito; sonrió- ambas se ven muy bellas, me alegro –se acerco a mí, cosa que me extraño enormemente, nunca me dirigía la palabra personalmente, siempre en plural- ¿lista para _el_ baile?

- Sí- respondí monótonamente mientras intentaba buscar alguna respuesta a su comportamiento en sus ojos, pero no había nada. Parecían los ojos de un muerto.

- Espero que te comportes, hoy estarán los hijos de las familias más adineradas de todo Londres, no quiero que nos avergüences ¿entendido?- me miró con cierto rencor en los ojos, ahí estaba lo que yo buscaba. Todavía no lograba perdonarme lo de mi sueño, talvez nunca lo llegaría a hacer.

- No se preocupe padre… entiendo a la perfección nuestra situación y sé muy bien lo que debo y no hacer- bajé la vista rápidamente, no quería ver en sus ojos toda esa ira controlada que luchaba por emanar, sabía que me lo merecía pero simplemente no podía.

- Muy bien, Rachel. Tú irás junto a tu hermana en el carruaje contiguo al nuestro- abrazó a mi madre posesivamente y le sonrió a mi hermana, cosa que nunca más haría conmigo.- ahora vamos.

Subí al carruaje a malas ganas, prefería montar a caballo que tener que esperar que me llevaran. A pesar que mi situación social no era la mejor, había ciertos beneficios que nosotros poseíamos, eso lo compendia mejor que nadie y uno de ellos era poder galopar. Amaba correr por los campos –cosa que no hacía hace un buen tiempo- y sentir la brisa en mi cabello. Era un lindo recuerdo de mi niñez, cuando sólo tenía que preocuparme de sonreír y nada más. Observé al noble animal que me llevaría al odioso baile y no pude negar que era uno de nuestros mejores ejemplares, su pelaje dorado y algo en sus ojos- de color ámbar- me atraía enormemente, era una hermosa combinación.

Me senté en el fino asiento del carro y me perdí en el poco paisaje que la hermosa Londres, de principio de siglo, me ofrecía. La conocía muy poco y siempre era el mismo trayecto; en parte me alegraba de por fin conocer un lugar totalmente nuevo para mí a pesar que este significara un gran agotamiento mental. Hasta ahora no había roto mi límite de un par de cuadras a la redonda y tampoco pensaba hacerlo, _todavía. _No tardamos demasiado en llegar, una media hora como mucho. Miré el gran palacio con lujo de detalles y me sentí insignificante. La gran edificación estaba completamente adornada con rosas de distintos colores; a cada costado se podía apreciar una fuente que salpicaba con elegancia y para resaltar aun más la estancia, antorchas creaban una ilusión fantástica. Me quede pasmada en mi asiento ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Era el palacio soñado de toda chica, con el que muchas alucinaban y darían su vida por sólo visitarlo. Yo no era distinta a ellas. No me puedo negar que en ese momento me quedé boquiabierta pero recobré la compostura de inmediato. Yo no era como todas, el palacio podía ser muy bonito, muy elegante y todo lo que quieran pero debía ser sincera conmigo misma. Ni en sueños tendría algo así, tampoco me podía dar el lujo de compararme con algo tan glorioso. Yo no era más que una chica _cualquiera_.

Con ese pensamiento en mi mente salí del carruaje y observé la cara maravillada de mi hermana mayor. La miré enternecida, Rachel desde siempre se emocionaba con el temita de los bailes y los disfrutaba al máximo; como si supiera que algún día no muy lejano se vería atada a alguna calamidad y aprovechara cada una de las posibilidades que el destino le brindaba.

- ¿No está hermoso? ¿No es emocionante? ¡Niégamelo Marie!- me preguntaba llena de exaltación mientras me tiraba de la manga hacia la estancia. _Marie_, solía llamarme así cuando estaba de buen humor.

- Rachel cálmate un poco- me solté de su agarre y caminé a su lado- tienes toda la noche, no creo que ninguno de tus galanes esté feliz si te diera un ataque de tanta emoción- le dije embozando una sonrisa divertida.

- Que chistosa, muy chistosa- me miró con reproche por unos segundos y luego noté que su emoción volvía.- que va… ¿Dónde están nuestros padres?- Esta mujer no tenía remedio y pensar que ella es la mayor.

- Entraron antes que nosotras, lo más probable es que fueran a ver como anda lo de mi "gloriosa entrada"- le dije remarcando las comillas con mis dedos y poniendo expresión de desagrado.

- No seas así… hacen lo que creen mejor para ti- me abrazó y me pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza- así que cambia esa carita y ¡muéstranos tu mejor sonrisa!

- Eres una fastidiosa- me liberé de su abrazo de oso y me planté frente a la entrada principal- lo voy a hacer bien, lo voy a hacer bien- murmuraba intentando convencerme de que nada arruinaría el momento.

- ¡Niña por dios! no te preocupes, nada saldrá mal ¿vale?- me dio tres golpecitos de ánimos en la espalda y se alejó de mi con dirección a la otra entrada- lo harás bien, confía en mí.

¡Como quería que tuviera razón! Todos los recuerdos de mis cumpleaños pasados se atropellaban en mi cabeza. ¿Cuál era peor? Ni yo lo sabía; caídas, golpes, trabaduras de lengua ¡Hasta se me había roto el tacón una vez! Ninguno era muy glorioso y extrañamente tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez no sería una excepción. Genial, arruinaría mi primer baile junto a tanta gente.

Suspiré por enésima vez en horas y me atreví a abrir la gran puerta, la que sin dudas marcaría el final de una época y el comienzo de otra. La puerta que representaba mi madurez y la que tanto temía cruzar. _Vamos Marianne, lo harás bien,_ me dije y di unos pasos hacia delante.

**FIN CAPITULO UNO.**


End file.
